Elektra y Pam: BFF
by Brytte Mystere
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando el "amigas para siempre" es realmente "para siempre"? Sookie como Elektra, y Pam. Eric aparecerá más tarde. Calificado M por posteriores capítulos. Hiatus...


**N/A: **Se me ocurrió un día, y me dije ¿Porqué no hacer una historia en la que Pam y Sookie (Elektra) fueran amigas ANTES de que Eric entrara en escena? Y bueno, aquí está. No me matéis, seguiré publicando de mis otras historias…

**_Era Victoriana. Londres, _**_**Punto de vista: **_**_PAM_**

Mi nuevo colgante relucía en tonos azulados, casi del mismo color que los ojos de Elektra.

Tomé en mis manos el delicado camafeo, cuya forma tanto me recordaba a la luna llena.

-Es hermoso...

Elektra Myst, mi mejor amiga desde siempre, sonrió con una de esas deslumbrantes sonrisas, que conseguían elevarme el ánimo incluso estando encerrada entre estas insoportables paredes, que forman mi habitación, más conocida como la cárcel de Pamela Ravenscoft.

-Sabía que te gustaría… Mira, yo tengo uno igual.

Pude ver como tiraba de la antes invisible cadena de un colgante, sacándolo de su escote. Si soy sincera, puedo confesar que no fue el colgante el que atrajo mi mirada hacia allí…

-¿Ahora vamos conjuntadas? ¿Ya llegamos a esa fase?

Elektra (o Myssy, como la llamo cuando estamos solas) se sentó en el borde de mi cama, jugando levemente con el dosel dorado.

-No sé de que me hablas. Bueno, déjame ponerte esto en el camafeo.

La verdad es que no supe de dónde había sacado el pequeño frasco que llevaba en sus manos. Tenía un color dorado-azulado, era realmente hermoso. Myssy abrió el frasquito y vertió su contenido en mi camafeo. Sentí el calor a través de la cadena de mi colgante y sorprendida miré hacia la pequeña luna llena. Myssy volvió a dejar el camafeo sobre mi pecho y juro que su calor me llegó al alma. Miré a mi mejor amiga, que por un momento brilló con un halo dorado a su alrededor. _Imposible_, me dije. Las personas normales _no_ brillan.

Pero, por supuesto, llamar a Myssy normal sería una ofensa.

Su largo y dorado cabello era suave como la seda fina, y sus ojos poseían un tono azulado imposible de replicar. Como si el cielo y el mar se hubieran juntado para crearlo. Su piel blanca estaba libre de imperfecciones y manchas, por lo que no necesitaba maquillaje para verse perfecta. Su alta estatura (6.10 pies) denotaba su origen escandinavo, pues su país natal era Noruega. Sus labios eran llenos y suaves, como si te invitaran a besarlos. Solía llevar vestidos largos hasta justo después de los tobillos, siempre en colores azules, blancos, rojos o dorados.

No se sabía mucho de su familia, tan sólo que ella y su familia son muy poderosos y tienen amigos en cargos muy altos, tanto que bien podría Myssy matar públicamente a 100 personas, seguiría siendo intocable. Por supuesto, ella jamás haría eso. Mi querida amiga tenía un corazón de oro… Menos cuando alguien bajo su protección estaba en peligro. Allí se volvía letal.

Se sabía que sus padres viajaban mucho, y ella casi no los veía, pero en algún secreto lugar guardaba una inmensa fortuna, por lo cual no debía preocuparse de nada. Su hermano mayor, Alexander, vivía en Noruega, y desde allí se ocupaba de ella en todo cuanto pudiera desear.

Para ser mujer, Myssy tenía una gran libertad. No tenía que pedir permiso a nadie para nada, y gracias a ella muchas veces me he librado de determinadas obligaciones familiares.

A mis padres no les gustaba Myssy al principio, cuando aún no se sabía absolutamente nada de ella, pero en cuanto los monarcas revelaron determinada información sobre su patrimonio, no dudaron en abrirle por completo su casa, y en amenazarme para conservar su amistad costara lo que costara.

La verdad, no hicieron falta sus amenazas para que Myssy se convirtiera en mi mejor amiga, pues las dos nos sentíamos fraternalmente unidas, y nos considerábamos hermanas, a pesar de no compartir la misma sangre.

Lo que prácticamente nadie sabía era que Myssy no es una persona normal. No sólo por su personalidad, si no por que ella conocía cosas… especiales. Y es que Myssy podía leer la mente de la gente, incluso la mía… Y ver qué les pasaría en el futuro.

-Oh, mira, te queda precioso. No te lo quites, te protegerá.

Miré su inusual seria expresión, como cuando predijo que Lorena Bell padecería un ataque de neumonía que la sacaría de este mundo, hace dos días.

-¿De qué se supone que ha de protegerme? ¿Qué has visto?

Myssy puso esa expresión infantil, la que ponen los niños cuando se sienten interrogados y suspiró. Alcé las manos para demostrar que dejaba el tema y me senté a su lado.

-Bien, ya sé. No me puedes decir nada… Entonces dime… ¿Qué te pareció la cara de William T. Compton en el funeral de su _queridísima_ amante?

Sonrió, y sus ojos brillaron divertidos. Ella sabía algo más, y se deleitaba con mi inocente ignorancia.

-No estaba tan triste como parecía… -se inclinó a susurrar a mi oído como si alguien pudiera escucharnos y continuó- Lorena Bell estaba embarazada de él, casi de tres meses. Si no hubiera muerto, se habría visto obligado a casarse con ella.

Al escucharla, me entraron ganas irresistibles de reír. Las posibilidades de diversión con esa posible pareja, los dos cerdos de la corte, me parecían infinitas… Una pena que no podría ser.

Myssy debía estar escuchándome, por que me respondió:

-Aún podemos fastidiar a Billy Boy…

-Umm… Me gusta tu forma de pensar.

Ella me miró, como si estuviera debatiendo entre darme o no darme algo. Mientras su mirada se desvió hacia la puerta de mi habitación, me tomé la libertad de fijarme en sus labios, que libres de todo pintalabios seguían viéndose de un encantador tono rosado. No sé por qué tengo estos sentimientos ahora, estos deseos de… bueno, cosas no socialmente correctas. Y menos entre mujeres.

Jamás había sentido esto hacia Myssy, pero desde que la horrible maldición roja, como nosotras la llamamos (también llamada menstruación), me bajó por primera vez, mis pensamientos giran en torno a ella. No es que Myssy haya hecho algo para provocarlo, de hecho ella sigue tratándome igual, a pesar de que debe de haber supuesto algo, si no de mi cabeza, de mis emociones.

Mientras me deleitaba imaginando lo que se sentiría besarla, ella se giró de improviso, encontrándome mirándola fijamente. Me sonrojé, pensando lo confundida que debía de estar, encontrando a su mejor amiga mirándola como si fuera su postre preferido.

Revolcándome en mi vergüenza, intenté levantarme para marcharme al balcón, pero una pequeña mano me retuvo, con lo que me volví a sentar.

Con la mirada fija en el suelo, intenté expresar mi vergüenza desde mis pensamientos, al mismo tiempo que mi sincero arrepentimiento. Myssy es mi única amiga, y no sé que seria de mí si la pierdo. Ella es la única con la que puedo quitarme esa carcasa sarcástica y desinteresada ante todo.

Sentí su mano, dirigiendo mi cara en un intento de atraer mi mirada hacia la suya. Lo hice, y en vez de ver repulsión vi determinación en sus ojos.

-Jamás nos separaremos. Recuerda esto: Pase lo que pase, seguiremos juntas.

Y entonces me besó.

**N/A: **Bueno, en mi historia Bill y Lorena no son vampiros. Pero Sookie (Elektra) es diferente. Espero que alguien me dé su opinión, pero aclaro algo: no es una historia Sookie/Pam, pues ellas son amigas. Los sentimientos de Pam son sólo el inicio de sus tendencias lésbicas. Ella y Sookie son grandes amigas, y es lógico que estén juntas durante un tiempo, pero no durará mucho.

Doy gracias de antemano a todos los posibles lectores de esta historia. Muchas gracias por todo.


End file.
